


Of Mandarins and Milk

by bokutiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutiddies/pseuds/bokutiddies
Summary: Set during Shouyou’s stay in Brazil. Basically, two dumbasses missing each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Of Mandarins and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my first work in the HQ fandom, so I hope you like it! I'm actually a bit nervous about posting it  
> I hope you like it and hopefully it's going to make you feel as soft as it made me while writing it.

It’s been six months since Shouyou left for Brazil and things have not been the same in Tobio’s life ever since.

Morning runs were no longer exciting, he had no one to race with. It was lonely; like middle school runs over again. He got used to having Shouyou by his side and now that the dumbass was in another country his life was, in some ways, duller. Of course, he had a lot of fun with his team: they were going to participate in the Olympics after all! That was a dream come true! But a part of him was missing and he missed Shouyou, a lot. He missed his ramblings, his passion, the morning races, the bickering, and, most importantly, he missed setting the ball for him. And his kisses. God damn, did he miss those kisses. And kissing him. And the cuddling. Although, if someone asked him he would never admit it.

Usually, Tobio was so busy with volleyball that he didn’t have time to really reflect on how much he missed Shouyou. Usually, neither of them had enough time to call each other. Shouyou’s job, Tobio’s practices, Shouyou’s beach tournaments, Tobio’s matches and the time zones. The fucking time zones. Oh God, did he hate time zones. When it was morning for Tobio, it was night for Shouyou and vice versa. So, all in all, it was really difficult for them to FaceTime each other or call each other. But they did _try_ to text almost every day.

Today was one of those rare days for Tobio. They had just won the last match so the coach gave them a day off and, after his morning run, he had nothing to do. So being one of those quiet days, he could really reflect on how much he missed Shouyou. But being Tobio, he was going to watch some matches on his computer as well. After all, he couldn’t be one day without doing anything volleyball related. And he was going to text Shouyou at some point to ask about his day. He was certain the ginger was participating in a tournament at the beach today.

Tobio was on his third match when he heard his phone. It was a message.

From: Dumbass<3

Bokeyama!!!

Look what I found in Brazil!!! It made me think about you so I had to buy it.

LOOK!

[Picture attached]

Tobio’s heart fluttered when reading the message and when he looked at the photo… he snorted. Shouyou was a dumbass. The picture was a selfie, Shouyou, gorgeous as ever, smiling so brightly he could put the sun to shame and several cartons of milk in the table next to him. It was the same brand of milk he drank anytime at school —and now as well— and they even had the same design. He smiled fondly at the picture. He was still getting used to Shouyou’s bursts of affection and, to be honest, even after all this time, sometimes he still gets flustered.

Tobio looked at the kitchen counter searching for something... and he found it. He got up and went to the counter to grab one mandarin, that’s what he was looking for. He started to take a liking to mandarins because they reminded him a lot of Shouyou. He still remembers Shouyou in their orange gear during the Nationals, as he was the funniest to look at, for he was completely orange from head to toe. And Tobio recalls not being able to stop himself from calling Shouyou a mandarin. Even though, back then he wasn’t aware of his true feelings towards the ginger.

After this “accident” Tobio didn’t see mandarins the same as before: now, each time he saw one, he couldn’t stop thinking about Shouyou. And that’s why he always has mandarins at home, especially now that the dumbass is away. That way, it feels as if Shouyou was here with him. He never told this to anyone, not even Shouyou, although the ginger probably suspected something, for some days when he came to Tobio’s house he stared at the mandarins in a funny way. Perhaps now was the right moment to tell Shouyou his secret.

So, Tobio, grabbing one mandarin decided to take a selfie as well and send it to Shouyou.

To: Dumbass<3

You’re the boke!!!

And look what I have!!

I never told you this but remember what I called you when we were wearing our orange gear at the Nationals?

Well, ever since, these things remind me of you.

That’s why I always have some at home. So I feel like you’re here.

Dumbass.

[Photo attached]

Tobio’s cheeks were red as hell after writing that. He tried not to be so sappy, that’s why he added a “dumbass”, although that word turned into a term of endearment between them so it was not going to work. He didn’t know if he wanted to see Shouyou’s reply. Tobio was sure the dumbass was going to make fun of him.

Who was he kidding? He did really want to see the reply.

After a few minutes, his phone rang again.

From: Dumbass<3

Gosh, Tobio, you look really good.

You really are a sap, aren’t you?

Do you really miss me that much?

Tobio smiled fondly, did Shouyou doubt how much he was missed?

To: Dumbass<3

Of course I miss you, you dumbass.

You know things are not the same without you.

I love you.

Oh Gosh, Tobio really was a sap and he was head over heels with Shouyou. To his surprise, this time his ringtone sounded. Shouyou was definitely calling him. He answered with no hesitation, he wanted to hear his voice.

_“Gosh, Tobio, when did you turn into such a sap?”_

_“Shut up, boke.”_

Shouyou laughed and Tobio could have died right there. Oh, how he missed that laugh. A sound so heavenly it should be considered one of the wonders of the world. In fact, for Tobio, Shouyou’s laugh is the first wonder of the world. Of his world.

_“Hey, Tobio”_

_“What?”_

_“I miss you a lot too.”_

_“…”_

_“And I love you so, so much”_

_“I love you too, Shouyou”_

They spent more than an hour talking over the phone, as it was night in Brazil and Shouyou had nothing else to do. Although, after hearing twenty yawns Tobio had enough and told Shouyou to go the fuck to sleep, for it was past midnight in Brazil.

They did miss each other every day but things were good and would remain good between them. They were sure about that. And for the days when they couldn’t speak to each other because they were so busy, they would still have milk and mandarins to remind them of their partner, to remind them of home.


End file.
